Electronic computers house a variety of electronic components such as printed circuit boards, an internal modem, connectors, a ventilation fan, a power supply and the like. Each of these components is mounted to a chassis which is located inside an external housing or enclosure. The enclosure also protects the exposed components from physical contact and shields the components from electromagnetic interference.
Typically, enclosures for computer towers have a base which is flush mounted with a desk or floor support surface. Because of this geometry and a safety code requirement for hot or flaming parts to avoid contact with the support surface, the lower surface of the enclosure is not vented. Instead, the ventilation fan typically exhausts air through a port along upper or side surfaces of the enclosure. Although these designs are workable, an improved ventilation system for computers is desirable.